There exists in the prior art devices which provide mounting for mechanical or electro-mechanical devices, such as air conditioning units. The prior art additionally provides structures which absorb vibration. What is not taught in the art is a simple device which allows for easy replacement of the spring without need of removing one or more components (such as bolts, nuts, etc.). What is further not taught in the art is a vertical displacement limiting arrangement which functions to snub undesired movements and rotation.